Razor blades are in many cases formed by a process involving heat treating and sharpening a continuous strip of perforated blade steel, and then breaking the strip into segments of the desired blade length. The resulting blades are then stacked on a spindle for further treatment, e.g., treating the blade edges with coatings to enhance durability and/or lubricity.
Such spindles typically contain a great many blades, for example up to 4000 blades, stacked so that their edges are parallel and their adjacent broad faces are in contact with each other. When the blades are arranged in this manner, it is difficult to inspect the blades for cracks. While other types of defects generally may be observed using machine vision or human observation, cracks tend to be difficult to detect due to the tendency of the weight of the stack to close up any cracks. Cracked or broken blades can be extremely difficult to detect visually when the fracture surfaces are aligned to their original position and the crack is closed without the presence of an air gap. In other industries, such cracks can be made visible with the use of dye penetrants. However, dye cannot be applied to the surface of a blade stack because the dye would penetrate between the blades and cause staining. The presence of interfaces between neighboring blades exacerbates the difficulty of detecting cracked blades, as these interfaces are generally indistinguishable from the targeted cracks using conventional nondestructive testing systems such as machine vision, ultrasonic inspection, or eddy current testing.